The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular to a container holder for attachment to an existing vehicle accessory such as an armrest.
Vehicles are often manufactured with the intention of installing certain optional equipment by the dealer or some other facility at a later time and place after assembly of the primary vehicle. This is often done with imported vehicles where it is desirable to add optional equipment after entry into this country. Also, delayed installation is advantageous where it is desirable to install the options at a dealership only upon consumer request. However, such post manufacture installation can create a multitude of problems such as lack of quality control, inefficient use of labor, an increased need for skilled labor, and a general increase in damaged parts, poor installation, and the like.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an accessory design for the attachment of the accessory after the original manufacture of the vehicle such that the accessory can be easily aligned and readily secured, and yet does not require multiple fasteners, tools, or skilled labor for installation. Concurrently, it is desirable to provide a structure which does not require an unacceptable appearance in the event the optional accessory is not installed. Further, it is desirable to provide a means of attachment which can be used in a wide variety of applications, but which blends into existing interior automotive decor and, in particular, which can be used to retrofit existing vehicles.